


Coffee, Tattoos, and Space

by WeWereInfinite



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Convention, Cute, Flirting, Gaming, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Partying, Pining, Rave, Sex, Shipping, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, a bit fluffy at times, consenting sex, funny?, livestreams, panels, videos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWereInfinite/pseuds/WeWereInfinite
Summary: Kenny McCormick is a Youtuber, has been for years. He’s part of a gaming channel with Stan, Kyle, and Craig. He is Tweek’s inspiration for starting doing Youtube. After a bit of playful Internet banter,They’re being shipped as a couple together. What happens when they finally meet in person at a convention with one Craig Tucker:Kenny’s ex from last year, whom he is still friends with?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	1. #Twenny

Tweek was making another video ranting about another coffee recipe on Starbucks’ menu. He’d gotten many requests to do so in his messages and comments alike. He didn’t actually hate all of Starbucks and he’d made that clear many times. He just hated and disapproved of some of their shitty ideas, joking that he could make better unique shit one day. Now people wanted him to start making his own coffee recipes. He’d definitely be into that. 

He finished filming and put his camera battery to charge. He yawned as he moved to grab a coffee before walking to his bed, pulling up his phone to go check out his feed. 

The minute he saw Kenny McCormick had a new video out, he knew how he would be spending his time. He clicked onto it, watching it in full twice and laughing. He smiled the whole time Kenny was talking and showing off his creative art skills in his own humorous way. So what if Tweek maybe he’d had a tiny crush on Kenny for over a year now? He was one of many many many.

He’d been crushing on the other blond for so many years honestly. It was sad. It’s not like Kenny would ever notice him. Nor would they meet. He’d been watching him since he’d originally started videos with Stan as the first two ‘Gamer Guys’. Tweek’s channel was hardly popular enough to be noticed by a member and founder of the channel ‘The Gamer Guys’. He’d always aspired to be like Kenny. He watched all his collabs, wishing that could be him making videos with the other. 

He left a pretty simple comment on the new video saying how he loved it and the new tattoo was beautiful. After a few hours, when he was about to pass out, he looked at his feed one more time before bed. His entire body was shocked as he saw a like and a comment from Kenny McCormick. Tweek smiles softly.

Kenny had just posted another video of his tattooing himself. Everyone loved those videos, including him. He’d been prepping to do a live tomorrow when he went through his notifications. He saw one from someone named Tweek. He went to his page and saw he posted his own YouTube videos. That was cool. The 19 year old had commented on yet another of his videos. It wasn’t an obsessive comment. They’d always been pretty chill. Kenny appreciated that. 

‘Thank you as always for your support! Hope you have a good day,’ Kenny replied. He didn’t reply to all of his comments constantly. He didn’t have the time or energy. He wished he could reply to everyone and meet most of them. He did get to meet a great amount of them at different conventions he got invited to. 

A few weeks later, Kenny watched some of Tweek’s videos. He was actually really funny and cute. He casually joined a current live of Tweek’s and commented on the coffee he was creating. The younger blond smiled softly on the camera. 

“Thank you. Maybe if you drive all the way to Idaho, I’ll make you one,” Tweek joked, internally shocked that Kenny was watching his livestream. Kenny McCormick was watching his livestream. Their roles were somehow reversed. Surely this was a dream. Kenny commented not to tempt him about the coffee.

Tweek wrapped up the live and told everyone he loved them. He turned it off and immediately noticed that Kenny had followed him. His smiles turned to a grin. He scrolled through the other notifications and answered other comments and whatnot before passing out while watching Kenny videos, which had been a thing for a while. 

After that, every so often he and Kenny would watch each other’s videos, comment to each other, etc. They hadn’t dmed, but Kenny clicked like on Tweek’s videos as they came, Tweek commented on his videos, which would start a playful banter between the two. 

One day Kenny noticed people having drawn them together. People sent fanfictions to his dms of the two of them. Their ship name was apparently Twenny. He took it all in good fun. What else could you do? He and Tweek kept their friendly banter up. People started spamming on their banter, saying things like ‘OMG!’, ‘DATE ALREADY!!’, ‘now kiss’, ‘Yasss!! #Twenny!!’, etc. So many people shipped them together already and they hadn’t even met in person.

About a month later, Tweek saw a notification pop up telling him he had one new email. It was from some convention? They were apparently inviting him to be a guest at the convention. He’d never been to a convention as a YouTuber guest. He was shaking slightly as he obviously accepted and clicked off the email. He was going to be a YouTube guest. 

Kenny’s home convention that he’d first been invited to with the best friends he’d ever had, ‘The Gamer Guys’ was coming up soon. He checked his email and sure enough he had an email inviting him and his friends back. He obviously accepted and immediately called his friends. He posted that he was going to the convention again on all of his social media.


	2. Dinner and Phone Numbers

“Yeah, I’ll be back later. I’ll let you guys get settled. I’ve missed you all,” Kenny told ‘The Gamer Guys’ as he hugged everyone, including one Craig Tucker. 

“Games and alcohol all weekend?” Stan proposed. Kenny nodded and chuckled.

“Only of course, Stanley,” the blonde agreed and walked out of the hotel room his friends were in. He made his way down the hallway to his own room. He was still a bit internally nervous of being alone at this con after that one terrible year. He had no reason to be this year, though. He shook his head and bit his lip. 

He was walking back to his room when he walked beside some blonde kid. He gave him a second glance and recognized him instantly. They made eye contact and Kenny smiled at him.

“Tweek?” Kenny said to him.

“I- hey!” Turning around as soon as he heard that distinctive voice, Tweek smiled back softly at the other. It was still odd to him that Kenny even knew his name. He’d now recognized him. This made Tweek a bit happy. Kenny chuckled. Shit. Kenny was even more stunningly gorgeous in person. 

“Sorry to say I stalked you a bit when I heard you might be invited here this year. Are you excited for the convention?” Kenny spoke, definitely pumped for the weekend with his friends. 

“Yeah, I am excited, but nervous. I’ve never been a guest anywhere,” he admitted and Kenny gave him another smile. He nodded at him. 

“That’s totally understandable. Well, if you want, this is sort of my home con. I’ve been coming to this con even before they asked us to be guests for years. I can help you out? Show you around so you don’t get lost?” Kenny offered. 

“That sounds really great, actually. I was thinking of finding food, which sounds much easier with help. Thanks,” Tweek said. He bit his lip and didn’t have time to properly process. The man who first unknowingly got Tweek to even do YouTube had recognized him first and was offering to hang out with him. 

“Food sounds brilliant. I know a few great places a little walk out this door if you’re down for a walk?” Kenny suggested, gazing down at the other guy, biting at his lip ring.

“Alright,” Tweek agreed easily enough. He nodded and looked down at his own luggage he’d been rolling to his room, trying to find his room. “Mind helping me find my room and letting me put this away first?”

“That’s fine,” he said. “What room number? They’d had us in this hotel for so many years so I know my way pretty well. Oh, you’re one room down from the guys. This way, Tweekers.”

“The guys? ‘The Gamer Guys’? Are you not rooming with them?” Tweek couldn’t help a small laugh at that nickname. 

“Nah, not this year, at least,” Kenny responded. It would’ve been slightly weird to stay in the room with them… no matter how much he’d missed all of his friends.

“Oh,” was all Tweek said. 

“So do you know any of your panels yet tomorrow? I looked at my schedule and I think my first one tomorrow is in the morning with one Tweek Tweak,” he said with a playful cock of his pierced brow. 

“What is our panel?” Tweek asked as they walked to his room. They got his stuff inside and walked outside to one of the restaurants Kenny suggested. 

“So they actually all did a poll on a YouTube challenge for us to do and I bet you can’t guess what our lovely audience chose for our morning hell tomorrow?” he asked with a tiny smirk when Tweek gave him a shrug. “The Boyfriend Tag, obviously.”

“Oh. Of course. I guess it could be worse,” Tweek told him as they sat at their table and ordered their drinks. 

After the meal, they walked side by side in the night back to the hotel door they’d come out of. Kenny walked him back to his room and smiled. 

“How about if I give you my number in case you get lost or if you need whatever?” Kenny asked him as he gazed down at Tweek. He really didn’t want this guy to go through anything he and a lot of more popular people at these events went through. He wanted Tweek to be safe. He didn’t know why he cared as much as he did, but he blamed it on his being older and wiser and wanting the best for most people. 

“I- okay,” Tweek smiled up at the other. He took out his phone and handed it over to Kenny. “It’s a deal. Thanks again, Kenny.”

“I hope you’re ready for tomorrow,  
Aka: Friday of the con. I’m certainly looking forward to our panel. Oh, hey. You think I can get some of your coffee this weekend? Or are you still planning on making me drive all the way to Idaho?” Kenny gave him a grin as he put his number in Tweek’s phone. 

“Hmm, I guess we’ll see tomorrow about that coffee, won’t we?” he teased him and bit his lip. He was definitely glad to have his first panel ever with him. “I’m nervous, but excited.”

“As is expected. You’ve got it, though. Just bring lots of coffee and I’m sure you’ll be fine,” he said with a genuine smile now. “Now, I bid you goodnight. I also need my beauty rest. Sleep well, Tweekers.”

“Goodnight, Kenny. Thanks for everything, honestly. See you in the morning. The very very early morning,” Tweek said.

“Yes. Oh, on that subject, I can just meet you here, at your room door, and we can go from there, if you want?” he offered.

“That would be nice. Thank you. See you then. Goodnight, Kenny,” Tweek told him, “Have good beauty rest.”


	3. The Boyfriend Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Tweek do the Boyfriend Tag, but aren’t dating.

The next morning, Tweek and Kenny had their first panel while the other guys had separate panels. Therefore, none of the guys could support each other by going to their panels like usual. 

Kenny had just come to Tweek’s door, texting him that he was outside. The door opened and the one and only Tweek Tweak stood there, holding open the door, hair still a mess from sleep. 

“Well, good morning, gorgeous,” Kenny teased. He genuinely looked way too attractive for it to be legal, though. “You should brush your hair less. It’s a good look for you.”

“I overslept. Sorry. Let’s go, then,” Tweek said after grabbing three coffees. Kenny chuckled at that little detail. They walked to the panel room they were to have their two-hour long panel in. 

“How are you feeling today? Still nervous?” Kenny asked him while he led the way. They made it to the panel room door and had about ten minutes to go before they had to go in and start answering a bunch of highly personal questions about themselves and their relationship. Whatever. He was used to it and surely it’d be fun. It’d definitely be fun messing with Tweek and the audience. 

“Yeah, but I’m glad at least I get to do my first panel with someone I kind of know,” he said genuinely. He bit his lip and felt Kenny’s hand on his shoulder, patting it gently.

“You’ll be great, Tweek. Do you want to do the introduction or do you want me to do it for now?” Kenny asked, hand not moving from where it was. Tweek smiled up at him. 

“Thanks, Kenny. Do you mind doing the intro? For now, at least. Until I get used to it,” Tweek answered. Thank god that Kenny seemed to be as he’d been online to Tweek, playful and teasing, but sweet and genuine. A lot of internet people weren’t like that. 

“Of course. Just try not to trip. Wouldn’t want you falling on the floor or for me,” he teased with a playful wiggle of his pierced eyebrow. Tweek couldn’t help but to blush ever so slightly. Fuck it if Kenny was unknowingly making him crush more. Tweek gave him a playful roll of his eyes. 

After a few minutes, the staff came to give them the green light to go ahead into the panel room. They started in five minutes. Tweek continued chugging his coffee. They walked side by side into the room. They got settled and before they knew it, tons of people walked in to take their seats. Everyone was squealing and grinning and waving at the two. They smiled and waved back. Once it was time for the panel to start,  
Kenny grinned widely at the entire crowd of people. 

“Hello, everyone. How is everyone today? I hope your first panel of the con goes as well as ours!” Kenny spoke into the microphone at the table where he was sitting beside Tweek. “So I think most of you know who we are and what we’re doing here since you all came here for a reason. I’ll go about the formalities and introduce myself and this lovely man beside me.”

At that, the crowd made sounds of excitement. They heard some cheers of ‘Twenny!’. Everyone was so pumped for this panel, especially considering they got to pick their challenge. 

“Alright, so firstly, I’ll be one of your hosts. My name is Kenny and this is Tweek Tweak. He actually said he might give me some of the coffee I’ve been begging on my knees for constantly. This is a pg-13 panel so cussing is legal, innuendos are welcome, but no more than innuendos if you guys know what I mean. We’re being held captive to do The Boyfriend Tag today, so I have the list of questions on my phone. So today is Tweeker’s first panel and convention. Therefore, please do be nice to the poor boy. You want to say hello?” Kenny said, giving the other man a genuine smile as he poked his cheek gently. Tweek smiled at that and laughed a bit, sure that Kenny was doing everything he could to make him feel alright so he could have a good con. 

“Okay, Ken,” he joked lightly back, finally forcing his eyes from Kenny’s hypnotizing gaze to turn fully to the crowd. “Hi, guys. I can’t believe how many of you are here. Thank you all for showing up to support us.”

“What he said. I love you all very much. Shall we start?” Kenny suggested and offered his phone to Tweek. “Do you want to ask the first one?” 

“Sure,” Tweek spoke as he looked at the picture of the questions. “Alright, #1: where did we first meet?”

“First, we obviously met online. We only met in person the first time last night,” Kenny answered easily enough. He leaned into Tweek to look down at his phone and read the next one. “#2: where was our first date? We aren’t dating and hence have not been on any dates. Yet.”

“You’re so funny. Also, I’m fairly certain I was supposed to answer that one,” Tweek managed, biting his lip at that implication of the date thing. He obviously did not mind the idea of dating Kenny. That was the problem. He forced down a little blush as he remembered last night’s dinner. If anyone saw two people at such a nice restaurant alone together, it’d be seen as a date. If they didn’t know any better, that was. “Uh, #3: what was your first impression of me?”

“Mm, clearly I thought you were genuinely adorable and funny,” he said honestly. He’d obviously thought Tweek was fuckng cute, sweet, and hilarious. “Am I allowed to repeat that question because I think you all want that answer as much as I do?”

“Nope, never done this tag, but I’m pretty sure that’s against the rules. Right, guys?” Tweek responded and they heard all of the crowd agreeing with Kenny. Tweek sighed dramatically and blushed slightly. “Fine. My first impression was just that your tattoos and piercings were nice. I, also, thought how talented you are. Now, ask the next question, please.”

“I knew you were into that,” Kenny chuckled and bit his lip ring playfully at him, very close to his face. Tweek looked down and Kenny checked the next question. “#3: when did you first meet the family?”

“Again, we aren’t dating so we haven’t met either of our families,” Tweek answered.

“Oh, you wouldn’t want to meet my parents, darling,” he joked, but was being honest. He didn’t get along with his parents. “#4: how long have we been together? To save time, we’ll just skip all the ones with no answer. We aren’t dating, so we can’t answer all of these. Um, let’s see. What’s the first thing you noticed about me?”

“I think this has basically been answered… The tattoos, piercings, your creativity,” Tweek mumbled as he bit his lip. He was telling his idol and the world all the reasons he had a crush on him. He looked down. “What is one food I don’t like?” 

“Does coffee count? I know you hate the Caramel Apple Spice from Starbucks,” Kenny said. “When is my birthday?”

“March 22,” Tweek responded easily. “What’s my favorite color?”

“Green?” Kenny responded in a question. Tweek was a bit surprised that Kenny knew these details. He nodded and smiled softly to him. “What’s my favorite song?” 

“I know you are obsessed with Hollywood Undead. Is your favorite ‘Everywhere I Go’?” Tweek asked and Kenny smirked, impressed by Tweek’s knowledge of him. 

“I am not obsessed, no matter what the guys say, but yes,” Kenny told him with a roll of his eyes. 

After they answered a bunch more questions from the list and their time was running out, they stopped. Kenny leaned over Tweek to put his face closer to the microphone. 

“Alright, guys, we’re going to have to stop there. I hope you all got what you came for. Thank you all for coming out to support us! I’m about to run off to a panel I have with Stan. I love you all very much! Hope to see you guys more this weekend,” Kenny told them. Then, he handed over the microphone and Tweek pulled out his schedule. 

“Oh, looks like I’ll be running with you. My next panel is soon. It’s with Craig,” Tweek told Kenny and the crowd. “What he said. Thank you all for supporting us. I love you guys!”

Then, the two of them waved and smiled as they left. Kenny led Tweek toward the room he was having his panel in. 

“So how was your first panel?” Kenny asked him. Tweek smiled up at him. 

“It was good. I’m glad it was with you,” he said genuinely. 

“Me, too,” he agreed with a chuckle before he looked up to see an all too familiar raven haired guy, one of his best friends, but also his ex. Craig Tucker.


End file.
